El amor del poder animal
by jazminjo
Summary: christine es una chica comun,aunque un poco solitaria,pero que pasaria si conociera a un chico amante de los animales? que pasara? como cambiaria su vida? sentira por primera vez el amor?
1. No te reconozco desde hace tiempo

Hola chic s!,bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste y lo disfrunten :),no insulten y si tienen alguna critica construtiva no duden en decirla

PD:no soy dueña de wild kratt,una parte de los personajes no son mios

* * *

><p>No te reconozco despues de un tiempo<p>

*hace varios años*

*se ve a una pequeña niña con unas gafas en un columpio sola con una camisa blanca abajo,un sueter beige sin mangas arriba de ella una falda plisada azul,medias blancas largas y zapatos colegiales pelo castaño con dos trenzas y ojos azules*

bravucon:oigan miren alli esta de esa tonta niña con gafas.

bravucon2:si,vamos a molestarla

bravucon3:si

bravucon1:hola christine *la miraba con una sonrisa malvada*

christine:qu-ue vienen a hacer aqui,por favor no me lastimes otra vez *sonaba con una voz timida y temerosa*

bravucon2:oh no vinimos a hacerte nada,solo esto! *la empuja a un charco de lodo*

christine:ahh!

bravucon3:oh mira tus lindas gafitas,mira lo que hago con ellas *las tira a otro lado*

christine:mi-is gafas!

bravucon3:viste lo que hice,oh cierto no puedes ver sin tus gafas jajaja *sonaba con su risa burlona*

todos lo bravucones: JAJAJA *se reian mientras la apuntaban con el dedo*

christine:*se le ve que se le salen pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos*

bravucon:oh estas llorando,pues yo te hare llorar mas! *se le ve que le levanta el puño apunto de pegarle hasta que alguien lo detiene*

christine:ah-h?

?:no le pegues!

bravucon:tu no eres nadie para mandarme! *lo empuja y esta apunto de pegarle*

bravucon2:amigo vienen otras personas vamonos! *corre*

bravucon3:adios amigo *corre junto con el otro niño*

bravucon1:te salvastes pero no veremos despues *corre*

?:oye estas bien?

christine:s-si,pero estaria mejor con mi gafas

?:oh ten toma *le da sus gafas*

christine:*se las pone y ven a un niño de pelo castaño alborotado con pecas ojos marrones una camisa verde unos pantalones marrones claros y zapatos marrones oscuros* gra-acias oye como te llamas?

?:*estaba apunto de decir su nombre pero alguien lo llamaba*te lo dire otro dia adios!

christine:adios...quien sera el bueno mejor me voy mis padres me estan esperando y aparte va a comenzar a llover otra vez *se va*

* * *

><p>*Ahora*<p>

Christine:llego tarde,llego tarde,llego tarde! *christine ya es una chica grande de 15 años no a cambiado tanto excepto que su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta de caballo,era un poco mas alta,llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas cortas debajo de un sueter verde una corbata roja,llevaba igual una falda plisada azul,medias azules largas y zapatos colegiales y sus mismas gafas*

jazmin(mejor amiga de christine):*jazmin es una chica rubia de 18 años con una diamena azul y amarrado con un chongo y ojos verdes,llevaba una blusa azul que dejaba ver su ombligo con una chaqueta morada encima unos pantalones anchos y unos tenis rojos* hola christine como est-

christine:*la agarra del brazo y se la lleva*no hay tiempo de hablar vamonos! *se va corriendo*

* * *

><p>*mientras tanto los kratts*<p>

chris:me depceciona un poco tener que volver a la secundaria

martin:si pero recuerda el sermon que te dio mama que tenias que volver estudiar y todo eso...aparte que puedes conocer a una nueva estudiante muy linda *con una mirada picarona*

chris:mama no dijo eso!

martin:ya yo se solo es un comentario mio,hermano

chris:*le da un pequeño golpe a su hermano en el hombro*

* * *

><p>*mientras con las dos mejores amigas*<p>

jazmin:ahh! christine espera estas corriendo demasiado rapido accedi a acompañarte pero tampoco asi

christine:*corriendo demasiado rapido*pero me levante tarde,no se supone que seria asi mi primer dia en mi nueva secundaria!

jazmin:pero vas a chocar con alguien!

christine:ah!

chris:ah!

*en ese momento ambos chocaron christine y chris ya hacian sentados en el piso por el gran choque*

christine:oh yo lo sient-*se queda mirando a chris*

chris:oh tranquila yo fu-*se queda mirando a christine*

*en ese mismo momento ambos se quedan mirandose como si se ubieran conocido antes,y depronto suena la campana*

christine:*sale de su trance*ah! la campana,oh lo siento soy christine me tengo que ir *se va corrienso hacia la escuela*

jazmin:oye chico estas bien?

martin:oye hermano estas bien?

chris:si,si estoy bien,gracias

jazmin:que bueno,bueno me tengo que ir a la universidad adios *se va*

chris:oye martin esa chica me parece familiar...¿martin?*voltea a ver a su hermano*

martin:*con cara de hipnotizado mientras ve a jazmin*

chris:parece que no sere el unico que conosca a una chica linda *mira su reloj*uy mejor me voy,*se va dejando alli a martin*

continuara...

* * *

><p>y les gusto? fue un poco largo lose pero es que tenia demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza,espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo los quiero!<p>

PD:perdon si algunas palabras que deberian llevar acento no la tienen es que mi teclado no me deja :(


	2. Chapter 2 encontradonos por segunda vez

**Capitulo 2 Encontradonos por segunda vez**

* * *

><p>*Se le ve a un salon de clase con todos los alumnos hablandose unos con otros...bueno todos menos christine que se le veia sola en un asiento y chris mirandola,cuando despues llega el profesor*<p>

profesor:lo siento chicos por llegar tarde,bueno en fin antes de comenzar la clase quisiera conocerlos saber sus nombres y eso,haber la chica sentada al fondo

christine:yo-o?

profesor:si ahora levantese y presentese en frente de la clase

christine:*se levanta*yo-o soy christin-e-e

*se oyen unos susurros de los demas estudiantes mientras miraban a christine como si ella fuera un extraterrestre*

christine:*se sienta con una cara algo apenada*

*despues a la hora del el almuerzo*

chica:oigan miraron a la nueva?

chica2:por supuesto,que fea no con sus gafas y todo

chica3:y si le hacemos una broma?

chica1:claro!

*se ve a christine apunto de sentarse en una mesa cuando un ruido suena debajo de ella*

chicas:jejeje

*despues se le ve que todos estan viendo a christine riendose y eso*

chris:hola christine!

christine:ah?.oh hola tu eres el chico con el que choque en la entrada verdad?

chris:si soy chris kratt

christine:ah chris kratt el amante de los animales

chris:si exacto y como te ha ido en el primer dia de clases?

christine:bien supongo,aunque todo el mundo me esta viendo

chris:ah talvez por eso *señala la parte de atras de christine*

christine:ah? *se mira en una puerta de las que tienes un tipo de vidrio y se le ve una gran mancha de salsa en la parte de atras de su falda*oh rayos,yo me tengo que ir *se va a los baños totalmente avergonzada*

*en la salida*

jazmin:hola christinita,y como te fue en tu primer dia de clases en tu nueva secundaria?

christine:no tan bien

jazmin:y esa gran mancha de salsa?

christine:ah? *se mira la parte atras* oh que?,pense que ya la habia quitado

chris:oye christine

jazmin:oye christine,ese es tu novio?

christine:*con un sonrojo grande*jazmin que estas diciendo?

jazmin:ya calmate solo es una broma

chris:oye te interesaria venir a mi casa?

christine:bueno,yo,ah...

jazmin:CLARO que le querra venir a tu casa chris

christine:que no! a yo...

chris:genial...un momento como sabes mi nombre?

jazmin:eres uno de los amantes de los animales,oye por cierto saludame a martin

chris:claro...en fin adios!

christine:estoy harta de que hables por mi

jazmin:solo callate te preparas para ir a su casa niña

christine:*la mira con una cara algo molesta*

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 conociendolo mejor

**Capitulo 3 **

* * *

><p>*ya en la casa de chris y martin*<p>

chris:y esta es mi casa

christine:es linda

chris:gracias,si quieres sientate

christine:ok *se sienta en un sillón*

*depronto aparece un niña de como unos 11 años pero bajita con una sudadera con capucha morada,unos jeans azules largos,tenis blancos con detalles rosas y con luces,pero largo castaño oscuro con dos coletas bajas y ojos marrones,su nombre es danna*

danna:Chris! has llegado...uh quien es ella,es tu novia? ¬w¬

chris:*con un poco de sonrojo*no-o danna

christine:quien es ella es tu hermana?

danna:a no,yo soy prima de chris y martin

christine:y vives aqui?

danna:si,por lo menos mientras mi padres estan en un viaje por todo el mundo y bueno mi tia me resivio es su casa,y bueno aqui estoy n.n

christine:oh,y que edad tienes linda,8?

danna:...tengo 11

christine:oh,ok esto es incomodo.

chris:danna por que no te vas y juegas tus juegos de terror?

danna:en primera son suvival horror,y en segunda claro que los dejo solos tortolitos para que se den sus besitos *se va corriendo hacia su cuarto antes de que chris le tire un cojin*

chris:que no es mi novia!,uff lamento eso mi prima puede ser algo odios- digo traviesa

christine:oh no te preocupes,los niños son asi

chris:si exacto.

christine:*mira una foto de martin y chris de niños*tu y tu hermano son muy unidos

chris:si lo somos,de echo me acuerdo una vez que fuimos a la sábana africana y ento-

*depronto suena el comunicador animal*

chris:espera,hola?

aviva:hola chris,oye quisieras venir acá por favor,quiero enseñarte algo nuevo

chris:bueno,ok *mira a chirstine y luego voltea al comunicador*oye aviva puedo traer a una amiga allá?

aviva:claro bueno adiós te veo allá

chris:adiós

* * *

><p>*en donde esta tortuga*<p>

chris:y esto es tortuga

christine:que grande es

chris:si bueno,pasa tu primero

christine:gracias *pasa* *en los pensamientos de christine:que agradable el chris no es cualquier otro chico es...tierno pero aun no lo conozco muy bien como para decir cosas*

koki:hola chris,oh hola,eh...

christine:christine

koki:christine!,bienvenida.

christine:gracias

jimmy:oye chris,ella es tu novia?

chris:no!

jimmy:bueno calmate.

aviva:y martin donde esta? quiero enseñarle esto

Martin:hola chicos

koki:martin donde estabas

martin:por alli

aviva:bueno callense y miren esto

todos:ohh

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 una chica con poder animal

**Capitulo 4 chica con poder animal **

* * *

><p>aviva:miren esto *se echa a un lado y se muestra un traje animal del mismo diseño que le de chris y martin pero para chicas,morado mas pequeño guantes mas largos en forma de patas de gato,y el simbolo que tiene en el pecho para combertise en forma de pata de perro*<p>

koki:wuao,esta lindo aviva haber dejamé probarlo *se lo prueba pero no le queda*

aviva:eh...dejamé a mi *se lo prueba pero no le cabe*vaya no medí bien la talla,sirve mejor como para alguien de una estatura de nose...1.64?

*depronto todo el mundo mira a christine*

christine:qu-ue por que me miran

aviva:christine tu cabes en este traje,ten pruebatelo

christine:ay nose

martin:vamos christine pontelo

chris:si christine,imaginate,una chica con poderes animales

chritine:*suspiro* ok *agarra el traje se lo pone y le queda perfecto*

aviva:genial,a ver que poder animal puede ser halcon?,serpiente?,leopardo,oh ya se de ardilla voladora

chris:si ese servira

martin:o que? yo preferiria de arrendajo azul

chris:ardilla

martin:arrendajo azul

chris:ardilla

koki:ya basta,vanga vamos a probar el traje,vamos *todos van afuera*

aviva:muy bien christine,todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar este pelaje de ardilla y luego tocar el simbolo que hay en tu pecho,entiendes?

christine:*asiende con la cabeza*

aviva:bien,vamos

christine:*toca el pelo de animal y luego toca el simbolo en su pecho,se tranforma con un traje de ardilla como el de una cualquiera pero color turquesa*

koki:genial,ahora a probar tu poderes

chrsitine:como que probar mi poderes

koki:si,vamos a ver si funciona,como en este caso como eres una ardilla voladora,veremos si puedes volar

christine:qu-ue volar?

aviva:tranquila christine estaras bien,bueno vamos a minitiurizarte

koki:eh aviva creo que christine no esta lista para la minitiurización

aviva:no?.bueno ok lo haremos con tu tamaño normal

*luego en un pequeño bosquesito en donde aveces la gente solia venir pero no tanto*

aviva:bien christine solo tienes que pasar de ese árbol a otro planeando sin caerte,ok?

christine:*desde arriba de un árbol * OK *susurrando*muy christty tu puedes hacerlo solo salta,abre tus brazos,y planea *salta,abre sus brazos,y empieza a planear*si lo estoy haciendo,lo hago lo hag-*de repente choca contra un árbol*

chris:christine! *va hacia donde esta christine antes que todos*estas bien?

christine:*algo mareada*si-i

*depronto suena unas risas,son los mismos chicos que molestaban a christine cuando era niña pero más grandes y con un aspecto más rudo y de malandro y con sus skates van hacia donde estan todos*

biff(el bravucon principal):jajaj miren a la tonta de las gafas,no dejas de ser tan torpe como siempre christine,pero más torpe mira ese tonte traje de ardilla jajaj

*todos los bravucones empiezan a reirse de christine*

christine:*totalmente roja y pone su cara para abajo*

chris:oye deja de molestar a christine,ella es mejor persona que tu!

biff:pff,si claro esa cosa de cuatro ojos no puede ser mejor que yo solo mirala!

danna:oye! ella es mas inteligente que tu,cosa punk

martin:dan que haces aqui?

danna:te lo explicare despues martin,ahora saco de papas creó que christine es mejor persona que tu!,de echo ella podria ganarte en una competecia

biff:enserio?,pff no lo creo

danna:quieres demostralo?,te dejo un reto con tu,yo y christine!

christine:que!

biff:bien cual es el trato?

danna:si christine gana esta competecia tu tienes que dar tu skateboar autografiado por machell skater,y si tu ganas tu tendras el disco de poder animal de el traje de christty

aviva:que!,no por supuesto que no,no apostare mi disco por una tonta competencia danna!

biff:o miren la chica geniecita tiene miedo *empieza a kakarear como gallina*

aviva:*lo mira con cara de enojo*danna acepta ese reto

*danna y biff esctrechan sus manos como signo de ''trato echo''*

biff:genial,no vemos en la competencia christinerd,espero que pierdas!

christine:*tiene una mirada de miedo hacia biff*

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 la competencia

**aCapitulo 5 la competencia **

* * *

><p>Christine:danna que has echo?!<p>

Danna:christty,christty querida,lo tengo todo controlado

Christine:pero no lograre ganar eso,y más si es con biff

Chris:vamos christine se que podras,además es solo biff

Christine:pero biff a sido de bully desde que soy una niña,posiblemente hará algo para intimidarme y evitar que gane

Martin:tranquila christine estas con nosotros,mientras estemos aqui no dejaremos que el te moleste

Christine:enserio?

Aviva:claro!

Christine:pero que haré con los poderes animales?,nose manejarlos bien

Danna:*aparece con una gorra roja y un silvato y despues lo suena*por eso no te preocupes!,yo te entrenaré

Christine:gracias,si tienen razón es solo biff,que es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto con biff y sus amigos*<p>

Biff:chicos esto será más sencillo que quitarle un dulce a un bebé

ken(bravucon2):pero biff que harás con ese disco?

Marcos(bravucon3):cierto,que harás con el?

Biff:fácil,ese disco tiene el poder suficiente como hacer que mi skate sea mas rápido y se vea más cool,además hará que jazmin(la mejor amiga de christine)se enamoré de mi con un skate muy cool

Ken:pero viste la tecnologia de esa chica

Marcos:cierto

Biff:umm,ahora que lo pienso,tienen razón tontos,tendremos que buscar otra manera de ganarle a christinerd y a los tontos kratt

*depronto aparece zach detras de un arbusto*

Zach:hola chicos,no puede evitar escuchar su pequeña conversación,y creo que les puedo ayudar

Biff:un momento por que estabas detras de ese arbusto,y en segunda como nos puedes ayudar?

Zach:bueno creo que les puedo ayudar de esta manera pero no te la puedo decir en público,ten toma *le da una carta*

Biff:*empieza a leer la carta y despues la baja y pone una sonrisa malvada*muy bien trato echo

Zach:bien y espero que hagas eso al pie de la letra

Biff:bueno no soy de esos que hace las cosas al pie de la letra,pero si es por hacerle maldades a chritinerd lo haré

Zach:genial

*lo tres chicos empiezan a reirse malvadamente*

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto con chris,danna,martin y christine*<p>

Danna:Muy bien christty antes de entrenarte vinó alguien en especial que me ayudará a entrenarte

Christine:Quien?

Danna:Bueno...

Jazmin:*aparece depronto*hola christty

Christine:Jazmin!,que haces aqui? amiga

Jazmin:bueno conversaba con la pequeña-

Danna:no tan pequeña

Jazmin:bueno no tan pequeña dan y sacó el tema y quise venir para ayudar y darte apoyo moral

Danna:mira que ella mi insistio christine!

Chrisitne:no importa,es genial que estes aqui!

Martin:*aparece*oye Chris mira lo que enconte por...alli *ve a jazmin y se queda quieto y suelta lo que encontro*

Danna:Ah!,jazmin el es martin mi primo

Jazmin:si ya lo se,hola martin

martin:hola *aun quieto y con un poco de sonrojo*

Danna:si...aveces es un poco raro,HEY enamorado ya despierta de tu trance y ayudanos a entrenar a christty

Martin:*sale de su trance*oh claro,vamos

Jazmin:genial vamos *se va al lugar donde van entrenar*

Chris:*goolpea a martin con su hombro*

Martin:que?

Chris:veo que miras muy bien a jazmin

Martin:aja y tu a Christine

Chris:callate

Danna:chicos vamos

Martin y Chris:ok

*en el lugar de entrenamiento*

Danna:Muy bien christine hemos intentado de hacer esto 3 veces vamos a intentarlo otra vez si?

Christine:*desde un árbol*ok *susurrando*bien christty tu puedes tu puedes *salta,abre sus alas y empieza a planear y todos la miran con cara de preocupacion y logra llegar al arbol*

Todos:siii

Christine:si,si lo logre

Danna:bueno,vamos adescansar

Todos:ok *se van*

Jazmin:Te esperamos alla christty

Christine:ok

Biff:hola christine

Christine:que haces aqui?

Biff:oh no nada solo vine a darte un poco de ayuda y a reflexionar un poco

Christine:reflexionar sobre que? *sonaba un poco enojada*

Biff:pues sobre la competencia

Christine:que quieres decir? *cruza sus brazos*

Biff:bueno christine alguna vez no has pensado que si pierdes depcecionaras a tus amigos

Christine:Buneo en un principio si...pero ellos me dan apoyo!

Biff:Claro que te lo dan,pero alguna vez pensates por que?

Christine:por que son mis amigos...

Biff:si son tus amigos christine,pero no lo hacen por que lo sean,sino por que creen que ganaras esta ilusionados,y si pierdes quitarás sus ilusiones,y no quieres eso,verdad?

Christine:no...pero se que ganaré!

Biff:MUCHA gente dice eso!,pero aveces no ganan nada,y tu puedes ser una de esos

Christine:creo que tienes razón

Biff:por supuesto que si,ahora solo dale el disco a aviva,y vete de la competecia,asi no arruinaras las tantas amistades que jamas tuvistes,y no arruinaras tu amistad de 7 años con jazmin

Christine:yo...jazmin...esta bien saldré de la competecia

Biff:genial es la mejor decision,adiós *se va en su skateboard con una sonrisa malvada mientras se rie en voz baja*

Christine:*suspiro,y se quita su traje de ardilla y se va a tortuga*

* * *

><p>*en tortuga*<p>

Aviva:Christine!,donde estabas?

Christine:aviva te tengo que decir algo importante y a todos ustedes tambien

Aviva:que?

Christine:no participare en la competencia

Todos:Que?!

Danna:Christine no puedes salir de la competecia!

Jazmin:Cierto hemos practicado tanto,y dejaras ese trabajo asi nada mas?!,christine tu no eres asi

Christine:lo siento,ten toma aviva *le da el traje y el disco y se va*

Jazmin:Christine espera!,Chris,Danna,debemos ir a hablar con christine,ella no dejaria un trabajo de tanto esfuerzo asi nada más!

Chris:estoy deacuerdo con jazmin,christine necesita ayuda,es nuestra amiga

Danna:pero en donde puede estar?

Jazmin:creo que ya se

* * *

><p>*en el parque en donde christine solia ir de pequeña*<p>

Chris:Christine?

Christine:Chicos que hacen aqui?

Danna:vinimos a hablar contigo

Jazmine:Si,christine tu no eres asi,tu cuando te esfuerzas no lo dejas alli tirado como si nada,dime por que?por que lo haces?

Christine:es que...no queria depcecionarlos,si perdia arruinaria sus ilusiones,los perderia y del poco tiempo que han estado conmigo y de los 7 años que tengo de amistad con jazmine pense que perderia todo su cariño

Danna:oh jazmine,igual si perdieras no nos depcecionarias por que somos tus amigos y sabemos que darias lo mejor de ti,pero si abandonas la competecia si nos depcecionaras,asi que vienes? *le estrecha su mano*

Christine:*mira la mano de Danna y a Jazmin y a chris y la agarra*vamos

Danna:entoces vamos

* * *

><p>*mientras en donde hiban a hacer la competencia*<p>

Aviva:*esta a punto de darle el disco a Biff*esto es doloroso

Biff:*con una sonrisa malvada*solo damelo

Christine:espera aviva no lo hagas!

Todos lo demas del equipo kratt:Christine!

Christine:si he vuelto y hare lo competencia

Biff:bien ok *susurro*creo que haremos el plan B *agarra su skateboard y le da click a un botón*

Christine:*agarra su traje y se pone el disco y se combierte con su traje de ardilla*

Chris:bueno las reglas son simples:se permite usar cualquier cosa para llegar pero que no tenga alguna modificación en especial,no se permite usar aliados para atrazar al otro rival

Christine y Biff:deacuerdo

Danna:en sus marcas,listos?,YA!

Christine:*salta de un árbol y empieza a planear*

Biff:*arranca rapidisimo por que para el plan B zach modifico el skateboard de Biff para ir mas rapido*

Chrisitne:Que?! oye eso es trampa!

Biff:pfff,que importa nadie le hace caso a las reglas,adios christinerd! *va mas rapido que christine*

Christine:ES CHRISTINE! *empieza a ir mas rapido chocando con los pies varios arboles que habian*

* * *

><p>*en la meta*<p>

Danna:y christine?

Jazmin:nolose

Jimmy:miren alli viene algo!

Martin:*saca sus binoculares*es Biff esta haciendo trampa!

Chris:a ver *Agarra los binoculares*oigan arriba viene christine

Todos:vamos christine vamos,vamos christine vamos!

*depronto tanto como biff y christine llegan a la meta y Danna toma una foto*

Danna:y *revela la foto*Christine! gana por una cola!

Todos:siiii

Biff:*toma su casco y lo tira al suelo*

Danna:bueno biff el skate

Biff:bien toma *cuando le va a dar la skate por accidente presiona el botón y la skate se enciende y Biff se va con ella*AHH ayundeme!

Ken y marcos:*se van corriendo detras de Biff*

Todos:*empiezan a reirse*

*despues*

Chris:a unos cuantos metros de christine*wuao christine eso fue increible

Christine:enserio crees eso *un poco sonrojada*

Chris:si*sonrojado*jaja estuvistes increible

Danna:Jazmin,martin vengan!

Martin y Jazmin:que?

Danna:mirenlos

*depronto Danna,Jazmin,Martin se miran a unos a otros con miradas picaronas*

Danna,Jazmin,Y martin:solo se necesita un empujón *empujan a chris hacia christine y sus caras quedan a poco metros totalmente rojos*

Danna:Chicos corran! jajaj *corre*

Jazmin y martin:*empiezan a correr*

Chris:Hey! vuelvan esto no se quedara asi *corre tras ellos*

Martin:intenta atraparnos

Christine:hehehe

esta histora continuara C:...


	6. Chapter 6 el fastama

**Capitulo 6 el fastama **

* * *

><p>*todos estaban en el cuartel tortuga hablando de que podian hacer*<p>

Aviva:yo sugiero que vayamos a jamaica podriamos ver variedades de especies allí

Chris:y a asia? podriamos ver a los osos pandas

Christine:y siguiendo hablando de asia,podriamos y a ver al macaco japonés

Martin:esto será dificil de elegir

*depronto llega danna con una camára*

Danna:chicos,chicos!

Christine:dan, que haces aqui?

Danna:miren! *le da un periódico*

Christine:*acomoda sus lentes y empieza a leer*''Hoy viernes a las 7:30 am un hombre anonimo,dijo que vió aparentemente a la chica del bosque,de la leyenda urbana de la chica que perdió a su hermano y murio después en ese bosque,no se tiene mucha información al respecto,solo se sabe que si ve algo tenga alguna prueba y envielo''pero,que tiene ver esto con lo que haciamos?

Danna:facil,en ese bosque tambien hay animales,en especial lobos asi que mientras yo voy a tomar fotos de la chica del bosque,ustedes pueden hacer investigar a los lobos,aparte que tambien Chris saca ventaja si christine se asustara el podria darle un gran abrazo de proctección a su linda princesa.o por lo menos asi le dice chris cuando esta solo en su cuarto.

Christine y Chris:*se sonrojan*

Chris:me espias en mi cuarto?!

Danna:no,solo oigo lo que dices que amarias de que christty fuera tu novi-

Chris:*le tapa la boca a Danna antes de que complete toda la oración*eh...aviva tu opinión

Aviva:bueno si talvez podria funcionar,podria hacer unos nuevos discos de poder animal,ya esta decidido,chicos al bosque!

Martin,Chris y Christine:SI!

* * *

><p>Chris:*suelta por accidente a Danna cuando levanata lo brazos*<p>

Danna:auch!

Chris:lo siento

Danna:ah!,y por cierto no les importará si traigo a jazmin conmigo verdad?

Martin:*mueve levemente a chris y a christine Hacia los lados*Claro que no!

Danna:genial,ella me ayudara con la investigación

Jazmin:hola chicos *con su camára a la mano*

Martin:hola jazmin!

* * *

><p>Chris:bueno vamos!<p>

* * *

><p>*en el bosque*<p>

Jazmin:wow,esta lugar se ve terrorifico de noche

Danna:por que, tienes miedo?,por que alli esta mi primo martin para darte un abrazo de protección

Martin:*un poco sonrojado*danna callate!

Jazmin:hehe,no,la que más bien necesitaria un abrazo de chris es christine

Chris y Christine:*se ven,sorien y voltean sus cabezas sonrojados*

*depronto se escuchaun ruido*

Christine:que-e fue e-eso

Martin:vamos a ver *va hacia el lugar donde se escucho el libro*

Christine:Martin esper-

Chris:Tambien voy! *va detras de martin*

Jazmin y Danna:Nosotras tambíen! *se van dejando a christine*

Christine:Chicas!Chris!,oh para que me molesto *se va atrás de ellos*

* * *

><p>*mientras en la nave de donita*<p>

Donita:ummm...agh! no se me ocurre nada para nuevos atuendos de animales,um...talvez esos hermanos me den lo que necesito,Dabio!

Dabio:si donita?

Donita:enciende la camára rasteadora,quiero ver lo que esos hermanos tienen para mi

Dabio:a la orden donita *enciende la camára*

Donita:haber que tienen

* * *

><p>*mientras con los demás*<p>

Jazmin:wow,oigan! miren esto

Christine y danna:que?,wow

*se ve a un lobo aullando a la luz de la luna*

Danna:wow,que fuerte y bonito aullan

Christine:*saca su comunicador animal y graba el aullido*si lo hacen lo suficientemente fuerte

Danna: :D

Jazmin:si cierto,oigan siempre me he preguntado,por que lo lobos siempre aullan a la luz de la luna

Christine:bueno la gente siempre cree eso,pero en realidad ellos aullan para comunicarse o por que les gusta,pero eso no se sabe bien,lo que si leí es que la luz de la luz de la luna mejora su visión y los ayudan en la ás ellos tambien lo harian para marcar su posición o para llamar a la manada,además ellos tienen un buen olfato para la comida *guiña el ojo*

Danna:wow,que inteligente eres Christine

Christine:*se ruboriza un poco*aww,gracias

Jazmin:oigan y los chicos?

Danna:nose estaban aqui hace un momento

*depronto se oye un grito,parecia de los chicos*

Christine:eso se oyeron como los chicos

Danna:ay no! chicos!*va hacia se oyó los gritos*

Jazmin y Christine:Danna espera!

*las chicas llegan y se ven los zapatos para los chicos*

Danna:estos son sus zapatos

Christine:dios!,y si la chica la chica del bosque los capturó

Jazmine:tranquilas chicas,todo van a estar bien *derrepnte a aparece una figura algo grande detrás de jazmine*

Danna y Christine:AHHHH! CUIDADO

Jazmine:que?!,con que?! *se voltea y grita*AHHH!

Danna,Jazmine y Christine:AHHHHHHH!

*depronto Martin y Chris de las sombras riendo con ramas y todo como para asustar entre las sombras*

Danna:*agarra dos bolas de lodo y se las tira en la cara a cada uno*

Chris y Martin:Oye!,que te sucede?!

Danna:ustedes son unos tontos!,nos preocupamos por ustedes,además a la que más asustaron es a la pobre christine!

*Se ve a Jazmin abrazando a Christine*

Christine:la chica del bosque no existe,no existe,no existe...

Chris:oye lo siento Christine,solo jugabamos ¿si? *intenta colocar su mano en christine para consolarla*

Jazmin:*de un manotazo le da en la mano de chris*no se te ocurra tocarla! Debieron pensar esto antes de asustarnos asi *sonaba enojada*

Martin:oh vamos Jazmin,solo es un juego

Jazmin:martin...MIRA COMO DEJARON A CHRISTINE

Martin y Chris:*ponen cara de algo avergozados por lo que hicieron*

* * *

><p>*Otra vez en la nave de donita*<p>

Donita:lobos!,eso es lobos,serviran como un perfecto abrigo o bufanda o un millon de cosas!,dabio localiza la ubicación

Dabio:deacuerdo donita *empieza a localizar*

Donita:esos bonitos lobos seran mios,pero como hago para que esos tontos kratt no interrumpan mi plan,o ya se ellos buscan a la chica del bosque eh?,asi que le daremos a la chica del bosque,muajajaa

* * *

><p>*otra vez con los chicos*<p>

Martin:oh vamos jazmin,perdoname si?

Jazmin:*ignorando completamente a martin*

Chris:ahora no nos van a hablar?

Christine y Danna:*ignoran completamente a Chris*

*depronto se escucha un ruido*

Christine:que fue eso?

Jazmin:posiblemente solo sean martin y chris tratando de asustarnos otra vez

Martin y Chris:*en un lugar quietos*eh...nosotros no somos

Jazmine:entoces si no son ustedes,entoces que es?

*depronto aparece una chica detrás de jazmin*

Todos(menos jazmin):*miran con miedo a la chica detrás de Jazmin*

Jazmin:que?,que pasa? *se voltea*la-a la-a la-a

Todos:LA CHICA DE BOSQUE!

La supuesta ''chica del bosque'':DENME A MI HERMANITO!

TODOS:AHHHH *se echan a correr,martin y chris por un lado,Danna y Jazmin por otro,y Christine por otro*

Donita:*se quita la peluca y el maquillaje*jajaj eso fue secillo,ahora dabio enciende el tubo sudcionador,ya quiero empezar esto

Dabio:claro donita *enciende el tubo y empienza a sudcionar a los lobos*

* * *

><p>*mientras con christine mientras se le ve corriendo y por accidente un pedazo de su falda y queda astacada en una rama y cae por un pequeño acantilado y cuando cae ve a dabio y a donita sudcionando todos lo lobos*<p>

Christine:pero que?!,necesito llamar a los chicos en el cuartel tortuga *enciende su comunicador animal*AVIVA!

Aviva:hola christine,que pasa?

Christine:Aviva,una mejor que al parecer es una diseñadora de modas loca,esta sudcionando a los lobos para hacer,cualquier cosa pero creo que no sera nada bueno

Aviva:ahh,donita!,pasame las coordenadas christine

Christine:claro yas te las paso,ahh! *depronto se corta la llamada*

Aviva:Christine,hola,Christty?,ay no,koki trata de comunicarte con los hermanos y con las demás

Koki:entendido aviva

* * *

><p>*mientras con Danna,Jazmin,Martin y Chris se le ven corriendo hasta que todos chocan unos con otros*<p>

Todos:auch!

Jazmin:ay!,mi cabeza,chicos!,hay que bueno que estan bien *abraza a martin*

Martin:Eh...*sonrojado*gracias jazmin

Danna:no les hizo daño la chica del bosque?

Chris:pues no

Danna:uff que bueno,Hey! donde esta Christty?

Jazmin:eh *suelta a martin* Christty donde estas!

* * *

><p>*mientras con christine*<p>

Christine:*despierta*ugh...umm,donde estoy?

Donita:Bienvenida! a la nave de donita donata!no es linda?

Christine:es...muy rosa

Donita:hahaha,hay gracias,ahora linda que te parece ser mi modelo para mi colección con lobos!

Christine:que?!,no,no haré eso!,esos animales merecen ser libres!

Donita:hahaha,ay que linda,nadie me dice que no *preciona un botón y sale una maquinita que paraliza a christine*

Christine:ay,no

Donita:ahora combertire a tus amigos lobos,en un diseño de animación suspendida,y tu te los pondras *agarra un lobo que puso en animación suspendida y se lo pone*

Christine:hey,no dejame!

* * *

><p>*mientras con los chicos*<p>

Jazmin:Christty!,Christty

Danna:Christine!

Chris:Christine

Martin:hey!,que es eso?*señala la rama y al pedazo de tela d la falda de christine*

Jazmin:*la agarra*ay no es de la falda de christine!

Danna:como lo sabes?

Jazmin:por que este es el tipo de tela que ella usa,tela de algodón sintetizada con toques de hilo

Danna:esa tela existe?

Jazmin:eso no importa!,ay christty, esa chica del bosque te atrapó,y no pude hacer nada!*empienza a llorar un poco*

Martin:*se acerca a ella*no te preocupes jazmin encontraremos a Christine

Jazmin:enserio?

Martin:*asiende con su cabeza*

Jazmin:oh gracias!*lo abraza*

Chris:pero como lo haremos?

Danna:ya se cuando estabamos con christine,ella dijo que los lobos tienen un excelente olfato

Chris:claro con el olor encontraremos a christine *enciende el comunicador animal*aviva añadele un buen olfato para rastrear a Christine!

Aviva:ya esta listo chris,jimmy envialo

Jimmy:ok *los envia*

Chris y Martin:*agarran los discos y tocan unos pelos de lobo que tenian a la mano y se combierten en lobos*

Todos:al rescate de christine!

Chris:*empieza a oler*por allá

Martin:*tambien empienza a oler*por allá

*siguen oliendo hasta llegar a la nave de donita*

Chris:*llegan a adentro*ya donita tu plan acabo suelta a esos lobos

jazmin:y a Christty!

Donita:oh a su amiga *se echa a un lado y se ve a christine con un traje algo ridículo de lobo*

Jazmin:christine...que llevas puesto?

Danna:*se tapa la boca intentando no reirse*

Christine:esto...es humillate

Martin:ya sueltalos!

Donita:y que harás?

Jazmin:esto,hey dabiooo

Dabio:ah?

Jazmin:*empieza a hacerle burla con caras y gestos*

Dabio:*va enojado hacia ella corriendo como toro*

Jazmin:*se rezbala hacia abajo y le logra quitar el control de la maquinita*ahora a liberarlos*los libera a los lobos y a christine*

Christine:gracias

Danna:chicas,vamos

martin:bueno,vamos lobos

Donita:no,mi colección,agh los atraparé

* * *

><p>*en el cuartel tortuga*<p>

Aviva:bueno es genial que todos esten bien

Danna:si,pero me depcecionó un poco que la chica del el bosque no exista

Jazmin:*abraza a Christine*oh christty,amiga pensé que nunca te volveria a ver

Christine:hehe gracias pero sueltame

Jazmin:*la suelta*oh claro lo siento

jimmy:hey donde esta martin?

Danna:nolose

*depronto se apagaron las luces y una figura salio de la nada y los asusto a todos*

Todos:AHHHH!

Martin:*enciende la luz y se quita la manta de encima*jajaja debieron ver sus caras

Aviva:martin nos asustates

Danna:pero esta vez si se sacó ventaja de eso,miren

*se ven a christine abrazando a chris por el susto*

Chris y Chrisitine:*se separan algo sonrojados*

Christine:hehe...fue un lindo abrazo

Chris:si-i

Todos(a excepcion de chris y chritine):*se empienza a reir*

esto continuara -w-...


	7. Chapter 7 El miedo de jazmin parte 1

**Capitulo 7 El miedo de Jazmin parte 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*se le ve a Christine,Martin,Jazmin y Chris viendo a los lemures*<p>

Christine:fue una genial idea venir a ver a los lemures

Jazmin:tienes razón,miren alli hay uno

*se ve a un pequeño lemur escalando un árbol*

Chris y Martin:vamos! *empiezan a escalar*

Christine:esperenme! *empieza a escalar*

Jazmin:*se queda alli parada*

Martin:hey jazmin,por que no vienes con nosotros?

Jazmin:bueno...es que...no soy una buena escaladora

Chris:tranquila,yo te puedo enseñar

Jazmin:oh,pero no quiero causar molestias

Chris:claro que no,sera un placer enseñarte

Jazmin:si...pero...eh,me gustaria ver a los lemures que esta aqui por el suelo

Martin,Chris y Christine:*se miran unos a otros con caras de preocupación*

Christine:esta bien Jazmin,si no quieres venir te puedes quedar aqui

Jazmin:no es que no quiera...solo...que,ok me quedaré

Chris:esta bien vamos

Martin y Christine:*empienza a escalar*

*en la parte de arriba de los árboles*

Martin:oye Christine,por que jazmin no quiso venir?,según se yo que a ella le gustan cualquier tipo de deporte que tenga que ver con cierto tipos de habilidades

Christine:*nerviosa*bu-ueno tal vez solo no quiso venir y ya-a *empieza a mordese las uñas*

Martin:estas mintiendo

Christine:*aun mordiendose las uñas*cla-aro que no!

Martin:si lo haces

Christine:no lo hago

Martin:si lo haces,jazmin me contó que cada vez que mientes te muerdes las uñas

Christine:*quita automaticamente su mano de su boca*no-ose de que me hablas

Chris:Christine ya no hace falta mentir más ya dinos

Christine:*suspiro*ok...veran cuando Jazmin y yo éramos unas niñas a ella le encantaban los deportes,y su favorito era escalar,pero un dia cuando escalaba unos árboles lo suficientementes altos para unas niñas

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

Christine(niña):Jazmin esto no es buena idea!,mira ese tamaño no lograras escalar

Jazmin(niña):*imaginense a una version más pequeña de jazmin de 11 años,con dos coletas cortas con una diamena celeste, una camisa blanca,unos pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas y unos tenis azules*neee,tranquila christty,recuerda soy una gran escaladora,la mejor de la escuela para ser excatas(o como se escriba)

Christine:pero jazz,te vas a caer!

Jazmin:claro que no! *la pequeña jazmin empienza a escalar desde el muy alto árbol y logra llegar a la rama más alta*si,si lo hice lo hice *empieza a saltar sobre la rama,cuando depronto se escucha un crujido de la rama* ah? *de repente se rompe la rama y jazmin empienza a caer y cuando cae al suelo se da un golpe muy duro*

Christine:jazz!,*va hacia donde esta ella*estas bien jazz?!

Jazmin:mi...cabeza...yo...*se desmaya*

Chrisitne:jazz!,ayuda,ayuda!

* * *

><p>*fin de el flashback*<p>

Chrisitine:después de regresar del hospital,la lleve denuevo al lugar pero se echo a correr cuando vió el árbol,y desde ese dia jazz no a vuelto a escalar nunca más

Chris:uy,se como se siente jazmin

Martin:*se le ocurre una idea*ya se como hacer,para que jazz ya no sienta miedo a las alturas

Chris y Christine:como?

Martin:ya veran

continuara...


End file.
